I Just want to tell you I love you
by Matsuda-san
Summary: Short, angsty LoTR story. At the peak of Frodo's death, he confesses his feelings to Sam. Death and defeat; Sauron wins in this one. I'd say this is my best piece so far... R/r, please.


``I Just want to tell you I love you...``  
Stuff and people are Tolkien's.  
Story is Matsuda-san's.  
=========================  
  
``You sleep, allright Mr.Frodo?``  
  
Obedience had become one of Frodo's priorities. He nodded, and fell asleep immediately to the command of Sam's words.  
  
The words struck him, though they weren't pronouced.  
``You keep guard, allright, Sam?``  
  
Not that they stuck. Clumsy? Loyal? A bit of both. Caramel orbs closed, and soon both hobbits were in 5th Nirvana.  
  
Though another powerful force had already taken effect. Not evil; sadistic. Not mean; cruel. A crystal ball lay in the hands of the wizard. Darkness clouded the mind of the sadist. Long stands lay across a pale hand. Nails of ten centemeters were an object of obvious witnessing over the maimed ball. A smile of light carnation mixed with a soft verde spread across white-as-paper cheeks.  
  
Orcs. Lots of them.  
  
Surrounding a tree; the hobbits were the purpose of the ``mission``. Sneer laughs penetrated the now tainted climate. A distance away; about a mile away, their weapons aimed at the innocent bystanders.  
  
Or not so innocent.  
  
Crickets chirped in the distance. The mental commands of Saruman were being obeyed slowly. Easily visible through the full moon, their round faces shone through the moonlight, a pale gleam surrounding them.  
  
Strong vision? Quite so. A sneer laugh from the leader. Still not awaken. A stick of the finest raw metal, the finest of stained steel, the finest of weapons. Pulled away into the flare of the moss-stricken sword. The ring proved a high gloss-glow. It was closer to it's master than it had around the neck of the halfling. A drop of blood slithered its way down the orc's sword. Wiped off and mixed with his own. Red and blue conbined to make an ugly purple.  
  
Morning approached. The North Sun was starting to rise. Sarumon gave his final command, the distinguashable voice of a masochist, of a cruel sadist, of a mean, desperate wizard.  
  
Possessed.  
  
A strike of the sword. Soon the purple stain turned into a crimson battle-zone. The heart so pure of a young hobbit. A destroyed halfling. A scream of unbearable fevorant pain. And the awake of Samwise Gamgee.  
  
And so the orcs dissapeared, as if carried away by the wind. More cries of pain. And the laugh of the sadist was once again heard througout all middle earth.  
  
No breath. No worth. No strength.  
  
Sam held the other in his arms. His fault; all of it. Frodo's crimson liquid drained onto his rags. Onto his hands. Onto his heart, to be un-washable and carved in forever. A whisper from Frodo.  
  
``Sam...``  
  
``Frodo. Don't speak.`` He held him tight, not letting go. He wasn't going to let him die. He couldn't. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
``Sam..``  
  
``I Just want to tell you I love you...``  
  
``Frodo, I love you more, I love you more, I love you too.``  
  
``I..``  
  
With that, he let out a last breath, closing those eyes of cerulaen for one last time. Blood continued to drain from his small, red-covered body.  
  
Sam screamed and damned the earth, grabbing dirt and letting it back where it belonged.  
  
Realizations.  
  
He approached Frodo, kissing his corpse deeply. The orcs had left their weapon behind. He squeezed it tightly, ignoring the pain and the blood. He was numb all over.  
  
Sam stared up to the crimson sun.  
  
``I broke your vow, Mr.Frodo. Now, I will pay.``  
  
Taking the hand-sword into his hand, he buried it deed into the same place Frodo has met his demise.  
  
``Goodbye.``  
  
The two made a river of a deep-red hue, flowing down towards Mordor, and following the trails they had covered.  
  
With that, a great thunder approached Middle Earth.  
  
The power of Sauron had begun to unleash.  
  
The journey was in vain.  
  
=====================================  
  
  
Waii! o_o; That was my 1st shot at LOTR. o_o; Sorry it's kinda story-line-changes-ish.. but.. eh.  
Hope you enjoy.  
-MS 


End file.
